When cereal grains are harvested, they are left in the field in windrows to dry. Not infrequently, it rains or snows upon the windrows. When this occurs the surface of the windrow is dried by the sun within a few days, however the bottom of the windrow may remain moist for a prolonged period. Excess moisture tends to adversely effect the quality of crop yield. In order to alleviate such conditions a windrow mover is used. A windrow mover is an apparatus which picks up the windrow and moves it to a new location. It is important that the relative order of the windrow be maintained during this movement or the heads of the grain will be lost.
Windrow movers are constructed with a pick up platform upon which belts are mounted attached to the frame forward of the wheels. The pick up platform is pivotally attached to the frame such that the front of the platform may be set a preselected distance above the groundsurface. The spacing between the front of the pick up platform and the wheels makes it impossible to maintain the pick up a constant distance from the groundsurface when operating on uneven terrain.
Windrow movers are constructed with pick up platforms which have a plurality of narrow belts mounted on rollers. Ironically, this construction does not permit windrow movers to function when the windrow is too wet. This, of course, is when the apparatus is most needed. When the windrow is too wet, it tends to cling together in clumps. These clumps build up between the belts and rollers of the pick up, leading to slippage and breakage of the belts.